1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus having a liquid ejection head.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a recording process is executed continuously to a recording medium, the viscosity of a liquid in the liquid ejection head increases, which may cause deterioration in the recording quality. To prevent deterioration of the recording quality, there is pre-ejection which eject the liquid from the liquid ejection head before executing a recording process. There has been a traditional technology which pre-ejection of a larger ejection amount than ordinary pre-ejection is selected based on a determining condition such as the number of copies, the printing intervals, or the like, thereby effectively recovering the ejection performance. One possible approach is to execute a process of recovering the ejection performance of the head when a certain condition such as the number of copies, the printing intervals, or the like is met.